


Fairy Lights and Candy Cane Kisses

by Hey_Angel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, and domestic ziam im not sorry, fluff sooo much fluff, the other boys are mentioned only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Angel/pseuds/Hey_Angel
Summary: For Verseziam, an advent style Ziam fic.Zayn loves Liam. Liam loves Zayn. And they both love Christmas.





	1. December 1st

****

 

  **Hot Chocolate**

“Fuck. F-fuck. Fuck!” Zayn’s teeth are chattering so hard he can barely gets the words out. He glances at the shop window once more, trying to find Liam. Brave soul that he was, promised to get them both hot chocolate from Starbucks during the morning rush. Hadn’t even asked Zayn if he would go in, knew he would hate the crowd. And that alone had sent his heart pumping faster, feeling giddy like it was a first date and not something they’d done a thousand times at this point.

Zayn had woken up early for once, and Liam had insisted they walk around, take in the fresh London air, even though he’d snorted that there was too much smog for anything to be fresh, and Liam had only laughed as he practically dragged him out of their flat.

They’d walked twenty minutes before it had started to sprinkle, the wind cutting through Zayn enough times that he’d been shaking, even with Liam’s arms around him trying to share his body warmth. Which was how he ended up here, huddled into the side of the building, beanie tucked low, the cold metal from the sunglasses cutting into his skin but he didn’t dare remove them. The last thing either-

“Got it, babe!” Suddenly warm arms are around him, and his shoulders relax immediately as he leans into Liam, pawing at him until he can get one of the warm cups, practically overflowing with marshmallows. He presses the warm cup to his frozen cheeks as Liam chuckles next to him.

“Thanks, Li.”

“I’d like a tip please for my services. Or maybe-”

Zayn shoves a marshmallow in his mouth to shut him up.


	2. December 2nd

**Fairy Lights**

 

“No.”

“Aw, come on, Zayn! Please?”

“No.”

“Zayn-”

“I’m not enabling whatever weird Santa Claus kink you’ve been on about.”

Liam finally deflates, jutting his lip out a little bit, hoping pouting will work, but Zayn doesn’t take the bait, studiously ignoring him as he scribbles in his journal, but Liam can see the ghost of a smile and he grins.

“I like it when you call me Big Kringle.”

“I’m still not letting you tie me up with fairy lights.”

...Zayn lets him tie him up with fairy lights.


	3. December 3rd

**Snow**

“Hey, Zayn?” Liam says suddenly, dragging Zayn’s gaze away from the window where he’d been huddled up watching the snow slowly drift down. His journal is on his lap, the page containing more scribbled out words than anything actually coherent. He holds in a sigh so Liam doesn’t think it’s directed at him. 

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you.”

The words are quiet, but Liam’s eyes are soft from the glow of the fireplace and Zayn’s heart skips a little bit, and he swallows, turning to press his nose back against the cool window so Liam can’t see the flush on his cheeks. It takes him a minute to get his composure back together so he doesn’t see how just three simple words managed to make a complete fool out of him. But Liam is too busy focusing on FIFA once more too notice.

The title of the song comes to him as Liam stands up from his spot on the couch, cheers turning to cursing as he stubs his toe against the foot of the table and Zayn laughs as Liam glares. He glances back at what he’s written before quickly closing the pages. 

It’s just three simple words. 

Fool for you. 


	4. December 4th

**Mistletoe**

It had started out innocent enough, Zayn going and getting it after a disagreement that had verged closer to a fight than either of them had really expected it to go. Liam had been ready to get into again when Zayn had came back in until he’d marched over to him and held it above their heads. Liam had cracked a smile as Zayn kissed him, and just like that the argument was forgotten. 

Somehow the simple act had morphed into both of them trying to outdo the other on who could win the most kisses. And Zayn completely blames Niall. The little Irish bastard was the one who’d shown up with two cases of beer, and a bottle of something Zayn can’t really remember, except that it was brown and he nearly gagged the first time the stuff had hit the back of his throat. 

Niall had passed out on the couch, and they were both in bed, cheeks red from the alcohol, arms and legs tangled together as they giggled into each others mouths, taking turns holding the mistletoe up so they could be the one to initiate it. 

It somehow led to them counting the number of kisses  trying to outdo the other and yeah, it all seems a bit silly now, but here they were, nearly a month later, finally exactly even and they’d finally come to a truce. Whoever got the next kiss would win. Zayn’s favorite pastime was kissing Liam, so it wasn’t like it was a hardship, but his right hand was turning green, and he kept getting poked in the ass from the damn thing whenever he sat down and he’d had enough. He also refused to lose, but no one really needed to know how invested he was with winning at this point.

They’d both been tiptoeing around each other the entire day, looking for an opportunity, but they were both so on edge neither of them had ever gotten the chance. 

Zayn’s sat on the toilet now though, not even doing anything more than scrolling through fanart he’d been tagged in on Instagram and he was finally relaxed. Well, as relaxed as one could be on the toilet, but the loo is an unspoken safe space. As attractive as Zayn finds Liam, no one wants to be kissed while they’re in the loo. 

He brings the phone closer to his face, chuckling at the little comic strip as he goes to get the girl’s name so he can add it to facebook. 

“Zayn.”

“Wha-” He glances up. Sees mistletoe wiggling above him and glares. 

“Oh for fucks sake Liam, while I’m on the toilet?!”

His only response is a loud laugh as Liam quickly kisses him, lips sloppily hitting the corner of his mouth before he runs off, tossing the mistletoe back behind him, “Here, you keep it. Might even help freshen things up a bit!”

“Fuck off!” 


	5. December 5th

**Rudolph**

“Yeah, but photography is an art form and you’re into painting, so you have to be Kate.” 

Zayn snorts, “Yeah, but you’re one of the most stubborn people I know. You would completely try and scale a mountain with a broken leg.”

They’re in bed, Rudolf the Rednose Reindeer playing quietly on the TV in front of them, though they both stopped watching it nearly twenty minutes ago when they’d started bickering over who would be who if they were in the Mountain Between Us.

“Besides, it was  _ my  _ song in the film,” Zayn says as he nods, “I’d like to think that gives me a bit of an edge on knowing the characters a little bit bett-”

“You wrote the song not the screenplay, give me a break!” Liam laughs as he smacks him with a pillow and Zayn pretends to glare before he cracks and a laugh breaks free as he moves the pillow so he can snuggle back closer to Liam.

“S’not my fault it was a cute dog.” He mumbles and Liam laughs, fingers idly going to push through the dark strands of Zayn’s hair as they turn back to the movie. Zayn sighs, leaning into the touch, trying not to fall asleep, but he felt warm, safe and comfortable. And nothing in the world could make him feel like that so easily as Liam Payne could.

“You know…” Liam says thoughtfully a few minutes later, and Zayn can feel his eyes on him even though his own are closed and he just snuggles closer.

“Hmm?”

“Why are we arguing over who gets to be Idris when we should be arguing over who gets to be Kate and who gets to  _ fuck _ Idris?”

Liam’s fingers still and Zayn slowly opens his eyes ready to protest but then closes them again when he starts gently scratching his skull once more.

“I wasn’t aware we were shagging Idris Elba in this scenario.”

“Oh come on, you would in a heartbeat if you were her character!” Liam laughs and Zayn does whine this time.

“No, because I’d have my fiancé at home, and no shag is worth losing you.” Zayn grumbles, “Now can we get back to where we were…?”

But Liam isn’t listening, he’s looking down at Zayn, eyes wide, staring in wonder like Zayn just told said something completely profound and he flushes. He squirms, uncomfortable for being stared at for so long.

“What?”

“You would give up sleeping with Idris Elba for me?”

Zayn laughs, “Babe, it’s your favorite part, and I’m not getting up to get the remote so you can rewind it either. Liam finally turns back to the TV, but he’s still smiling and Zayn rolls his eyes fondly as he settles back in.

“But can I still sleep with him in this scenario?” Liam asks jokingly, when the part is over, and Rudolph is flying the sleigh.

Eyes still closed, Zayn flips him off. 

 


	6. December 6th

**Elf**

“Liam it’s staring again.” 

“It’s facing you, of course it’s going to be looking in your direction.” Liam sighs, not sure if he’s amused or exasperated at this point at Zayn’s seeming unease with the little doll. He’d personally thought the little guy was kind of cute sitting up there with the other decorations, but Zayn had given them both the stink eye as soon as he saw it on the mantle. 

“Yeah, but like, not looking, but you know…  _ looking. _ ” Zayn insists, fingers squeezing a little too tight around Liam’s ankles from where his feet are resting in his lap. 

Liam laughs, knowing it’s probably the shots they had during dinner talking, but he humors him anyway, pressing his toes into his thigh to get his attention, “I promise to keep you safe from the big, bad elf should I see him giving you the stink eye.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes and turns back to the TV and Liam settles finally able to glance back down at his screen so he can finish flinging paint at enemy squids once more. 

“See! He winked! Liam, he winked!” Liam is so startled by the outburst ten minutes later, he paint rolls right off the edge of a building. He puts the console down, glances at the doll, who is still sitting exactly where Liam placed him. Eyes vacant, lips still stretched into a perpetual half smile. He snorts, then briefly remember the Annabelle aftermath and Zayn humoring him for a solid week and sighs.

“Would a blowjob help distract you?”

“...yeah.”

Liam grins, and surges forward, eyes pinned on Zayn’s belt wondering how fast he can get it off without breaking the thing and suddenly Zayn’s hands are in the way, cupping himself, glaring down at Liam when he blinks up at him in confusion.

“Not in front of the elf.” He hisses.

Liam rolls his eyes and rolls off the couch, scooping up Zayn a moment later, and smirks a bit as Zayn lets out a little gasp of a breath and he feels fingernails digging into his biceps.

It’s not until he has Zayn on the bed, jeans halfway down his legs that he says, “You know if thing was somehow alive then his ears work probably just as good as his eyes right?”

Zayn is quiet for a moment, glancing between him and the open door. And then.

“ _ Liam! _ ”

 


	7. December 7th

**Candy Cane**

It’s three am and Liam’s drunk. He doesn’t remember exactly what the drinks were called that kept getting shoved in their hands, but Zayn’s lips taste like a candy cane, and suddenly Liam doesn’t care to remember.

It doesn’t matter that the party is slowly fizzling out, or that there’s only a handful of people left. The only thing that matters is the warm fingers gripping his hips and the even warmer mouth on his neck as Liam rocks them both gently side to side.

They’re probably offbeat, but Liam doesn’t care. They’re happy in their little drunk bubble of two. Content with just each other and he wonders how life can be so fucking perfect. There’s probably some things he would change if he was sober- no, a lot of things, but right now, with Zayn pressed tight against him, whispering something incoherent, he wouldn’t change a damn thing that led them to this moment.

He tightens his arms, finds Zayn’s lips again, a little messy, a little rough, but Zayn doesn’t seem to care as he smiles into the kiss, fingers winding in Liam’s hair and only tugs him closer, mumbling about how Liam tastes like candy canes and he laughs.

Laughs and kisses him again and again until he can’t even remember why it is he was laughing in the first place. All that he knows is that Zayn tastes like a candy cane and nothing else really matters.

 


	8. December 8th

**Snowman**

Liam wakes up alone. When he doesn’t see Zayn anywhere in the flat, he tries not to frown until he sees the plate left out on the kitchen island. There’s three half burnt pancakes that look completely inedible arranged on the plate in the shape of a snowman. There’s chocolate chips for buttons and a small candy corn for a nose and Liam smiles so hard his jaw aches.

‘Had to run to the studio. I didn’t want to wake you. I know we were supposed to go see that movie this morning, but I’ll be back by lunch. And don’t eat the pancakes. I’ll buy you some better looking ones at lunch.

Love you. xx’

Liam laughs as he sits the note down. He glances at the burnt pancakes, and really the coloring is off. They smell weird, and he really shouldn’t eat them, but… he thinks of Zayn in the kitchen that morning, hating that he broke a date, but determined to try and make it up to Liam and he can’t stop smiling. He loves his boy so damn much. 

Liam eats the burnt pancakes.

  



	9. December 9th

**Gingerbread**

Zayn’s lips are parted, breathing erratic as he stares down at Liam. Liam whose lips and teeth are marking a path up his thigh and it’s all he can do but to fist the blankets underneath him. He wasn’t sure if it was the slightly sharp drag of teeth on his skin, or the look in Liam’s eyes he was giving him each time he looked up the length of Zayn’s body. No, Zayn thought, grabbing at his shoulders until Liam complied, falling against him and Zayn tried not to gasp at the very warm, very thick weight pressing into his hip, it wasn’t the teeth.

It was the eyes. The way they seemed to sear straight into him, and Zayn couldn’t resist digging his nails into his waist, watching the way Liam’s eyes narrowed and fuck. If looks could burn, Zayn would be-

Wait.

“Burning-”

“That’s the point, babe.” Liam grins, ducking his head down, letting his lips find Zayn’s pulse point, as his hand slips beneath his boxers and Zayn briefly blacks out, hips rocking forward and he briefly forgets what he was saying. It takes him a few seconds, a few agonizing seconds, because Liam is very, very good at what he does, and Zayn is nearly ready to burn down with the flat if it means he can burn under Liam just a moment longer, but that wouldn’t be very practical here. And  _ someone  _ has to be practical right.

“No.” Zayn gasps, and grabs Liam’s wrist, stilling his movements, “Something’s burning, Liam!”

They both glance towards the kitchen, the scent thick, and Zayn swears he sees a small tendril of smoke and their gazes snap back together almost instantly.

The gingerbread men they been making. Or rather, been attempting to make. Zayn was pretty damn sure it was probably just a charred mess in the oven at this point.

They both moved at the same time, scrambling to get up, only Liam forgets he has a hand down Zayn’s pants, and Zayn forgets Liam is actually on him and they both end up knocking heads as they go crashing to the floor.

Since Liam is on top, he scrambles up first, looking a mess as he runs to the kitchen, pants half down, shirt unbuttoned and Zayn throws an arm over his face, knowing Liam has it handled. Not sure if he’s more angry about the hard on that he’s still sporting or the ruined cookies, briefly wondering how he’s gotten to this point in his life. He only lowers his arm when he hears footsteps a few moments later, and Liam comes in, tray in hand, charred cookies still smoking.

“So, uh… I don’t think we can do anything about the cookies.”

“Fuck gingerbread men.” Zayn says, and Liam laughs.

“I mean, you definitely can’t fuck the gingerbread men, but me on the other hand…”

Zayn grins and sits up so fast he knocks his head into the coffee table.


	10. December 10th

**Tinsel**

They’re sorting through ornaments in their spare room. Picking which ones to put on the tree this year. While they always bicker over what colors to use, they always compromise in the end because they both love Marvel and DC, and have way too many Batman and Superman ornaments to really be practical. The picking of the ornaments is really just a tradition at this point, and a way to get rid of the shit they’ve accumulated throughout the years.

Zayn holds up a small Flash ornament, but Liam is too busy picking at tinsel to notice. He sees a familiar look in Liam’s eyes as he fingers the stuff. Zayn kicks his leg.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Yeah, but-”

He shuts up when Zayn easily snaps the tinsel in half.

“Fine! But, there are leftover fairy lights…” Liam wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Zayn laughs.

“Already threw them away.”

“What! Zayn!”

Zayn turns away so Liam can’t see his smirk. He lied.

He’s saving them for Christmas Eve.


	11. December 11th

**Chimney**

They bickered for nearly twenty minutes over who had to do it. Both coming up with arguments so good they both could have been politicians. Liam had a bit more height on him,  _ barely _ , he had argued. And Zayn was smaller, easier to navigate.

“Svelte.” He’d hissed and Liam put his palms in the air and tried not to laugh.

So, they settled it like two grown men would solve any problem. They flipped a coin. 

Liam won. And Zayn?

Zayn was currently head first in the chimney, a bag and broom beside him, shoulders covered in soot, and Liam couldn’t help but to think of the dalmation movie and really, Zayn was about as intimidating as one of those puppies whenever he poked his head out to glare at Liam, the action ruined by the dark dirt on his nose and cheeks. 

“How’s it going in there?” Liam called cheekily, feet propped on the coffee table, pretending to watch the telly, but really, his eyes kept roaming to Zayn’s ass as he bent forward, and Liam was really appreciating the view.

“Fantastic. Might as well put up a bed and call it the new master.” Zayn grumbled some more and Liam laughed before glancing back at the bright screen.

“Fucking, finally.” Liam looked back over a few minutes later, watching Zayn straighten himself up, bag full of soot and grime and whatever else came from burning wood. 

“Nice work, babe.”

Zayn shook the bag, took a threatening step towards him and Liam held up his palms again.

“I’m being sincere!” He gets up, takes the bag from him and kisses him with a little laugh, “Thanks, Zayn. Really.”

He kisses him, soot covered nose and all. 


	12. December 12th

**Snowglobe**

“Think she’ll like this?” Liam holds up the tiny snowglobe and Zayn snorts.

“I don’t think anyone will like Santa in nothing but a candy cane thong.”

Liam blinks, holds up the snowglobe to his face then laughs as he realizes what the old man is actually wearing and quickly puts it back on the shelf. They’re out and about, both with hats and sunglasses and thankfully this time of day the shop is empty, and it’s cold enough no one wonders why they’re bundled up like they are.

“I know who would look good in a candy cane thong.” Liam says, grinning as they stroll along, each of them adding things to the cart they don’t need as they go along, the other quickly putting it back. The items getting more and more outrageous as they go along.

“Harry?”

“Eat my ass.” Liam throws the plastic box of tampons at him. Zayn laughs and puts it back on the shelf along with the Minions hat. Doesn’t tell him he nearly actually bought it.

“Been there, done that. Even took pictures to prove it.”

They both laugh so loud a worker shushes them and it only makes them laugh even louder and they end up quickly rushing through the checkout, giggling like a pair of teenagers the whole time.

 


	13. December 13th

**Scrooge**

“Okay… Santa, Jack Skellintgon, and… Scrooge.”

Zayn snorts from behind Liam, voice muffled from the mountain of blankets that are piled on. They’d had an impromptu snow fight, and rather than changing like civilized human beings, they both stripped down, legs tangled under a mountain of blankets, Zayn’s arms around Liam, his still cold nose pressed to Liam’s back. Liam doesn’t mind, he gets payback shoving his cold hands under Zayn’s thighs every few moments.

Neither thought to cut on a show or movie, or even some music and neither of them is willing to leave the warm nest they’ve created so they’ve taken to talking about mundane things.

“Oh, easy. Kill Jack, he’s already dead anyway. Marry Santa and fuck Scrooge.”

“ _What_!” Liam turns so suddenly they nearly both topple off the couch. Zayn shoots him a look, but settles back down when he realizes Liam is basically in his lap, and really, how can anyone be grumpy with a Liam Payne in their lap? Risk to bumping his head against the coffee table again and all.

“I marry Santa and I get all the gifts I want. And Scrooge is so uptight, surely that’s gotta give in the bedroom at some point.” Zayn shrugs as he lays back, jumping when Liam presses a cold nose to his collarbone before he smiles softly, “Guess I deserved that.”

They’re quiet for a few moments, content to just lay there, chests pressed tight together, Liam pressing a kiss to Zayn’s chest every so often as he tries not doze.

“Oh, and for the record, it was supposed to be Christmas characters, Liam.”

Liam pulls his head back so he can look up at Zayn, eyes blinking slowly back open and Zayn’s heart pounds a little faster, nearly hurts and Zayn has to swallow back every cheesy declaration of love he feels bubbling on the tip of his tongue. He settles for quickly dropping a kiss to Liam’s hair, arms tightening and suddenly, he never wants to let go. Liam seems to let the comment go, content with snuggling back close to Zayn for a few minutes more until he freezes.

“Fuck off! Jack Skellington is a Christmas character! A damn icon!”

Zayn just smiles, too blissfully happy with Liam in his arms to even want to attempt to argue. So he settles for pressing his lips against Liam’s temple, unable to stop his smile.

“Okay, babe.”


	14. December 14th

**Angel**

“Li?”

“I’ll just steal some of yours.”

“Make that two. Please.” The waitress nods, collects a few of their plates and is off again. They hear the brief chatter of other people in the restaurant before the waitress quickly shuts the door and they’re left alone once more.

They don’t do this often, most places they both love don’t usually have a private room, or if it does they’re in the wrong city. And it’s always such a hassle, and Liam knows Zayn hates the crowds, so if they’re doing date night they’ll usually order take out, turn off their phones and just cuddle on the couch or in bed all night, usually a Marvel movie playing in the background. 

Tonight though, they’re both in LA, and Liam had thought to reserve the room weeks ago, and its nice he thinks. Seeing Zayn dressed up, the sharp cut of his cheeks only enhanced by the fact that he’d shaved that morning and Liam thinks he’s prepared for how gorgeous his boyfriend is, thinks he’s finally used to it and Zayn will come out and he’ll be floored all over again. 

“Think we should do something like this?” Zayn asks, reaching forward, fiddling with the tiny tree in the center of the table, “For the party I mean? The angel is kinda cute...”

Zayn’s smiling as he brushes a finger over the tiny little wings, and Liam gets a dopey smile as he watches him, resting his chin in his hand. 

“My angels cuter.”

Zayn kicks him underneath the table, but he ducks down and tries to hide his smile. Liam sees the red on his cheeks and grins. He spends the rest of the night calling Zayn angel. 


	15. December 15th

**Cider**

“Merry Christmas!” The beddoor slams open and Zayn jumps at the booming voice, nearly dropping his sketchbook.

“It’s December fifteenth, Liam.”

“...Merry… eight...no… Merry nine days till Christmas!” Liam puts the fingers down he’s been counting on, looking quite pleased with himself and Zayn laughs, going to push the door closed behind him. He turns, watching as Liam falls onto the bed, humming to himself as he struggles and fails to take his jacket off. Zayn briefly wonders how he even got the thing back on in the first place.

“Here, babe…” Zayn drops to his knees in front of him, pushing his fingers aside so he can quickly undo the buttons. Or, it would be quickly if Liam wasn’t pushing his hands through Zayn’s hair, running them down his arms and mumbling how beautiful he was.

Zayn can only laugh as he finally pulls it free and Liam puckers his lips at him and he pecks him quickly, tasting like hard cider. Liam’s smile only grows and reaches for Zayn, making grabby hands and Zayn pushes against his chest softly until he falls back onto the bed and Zayn goes to undo his shoe strings.

“Not tonight, you’re drunk babe.” Zayn says, but Liam is asleep before he finishes pulling his shoes off.

He shakes his head before getting a glass of water and some advil, struggling for nearly ten minutes to get him to swallow them both and Zayn gives up one pill and three swallows later and finally cuts off the light.

“You’re gonna have a wicked hangover tomorrow morning, babe. I told you not to drink the cider.” He sighs, putting a basket near Liam’s side just incase before flicking the switch off and crawling into bed. Even drunk and asleep, Liam’s arms find Zayn, reaching for his warmth and Zayn can only sigh, letting himself be turned into a human teddy bear. Though he'd be lying if he said minded.

He pets Liam’s hair for a few moments, hears him smack his lips a few times in his sleep and shakes his head. He wiggles one arm free, reaching to twist the lamp on and sees Liam smiling in his sleep. He spends the rest of the night trying to sketch that very same smile.

 


	16. December 16th

**Jinglebells**

Zayn has a select choice of words for whoever thought it was a good idea to send an invitation with bells attached. Liam has been running around singing jingle bells for an hour now, only stopping in between to ask Zayn if he’s sure he doesn’t want to go. He briefly contemplated taking the bells and hiding them before Liam finally plops down beside him and his hands are empty.

“There’s even a rollercoaster!”

Zayn looks back at him, lips pulled down a bit, and it’s the exact same look he’d given Liam a few years back when they were doing the Universal promo.

“No.”

Liam is still laughing even after taking a well aimed pillow to the face.

 


	17. December 17th

**Santa Clause**

“Li?” Zayn bends closer to the screen, letting out a huff of air as he shakes the laptop a bit. Skype seems to have frozen, though he quickly realizes Liam is off screen when he hears his voice calling faintly from another room. 

“Give me a sec!”

Zayn lays back against the headboard and tries not to sigh. He went with him to a few, but he has an album that still needs some work so they’ve been apart a few days now as Liam does Jingle Ball. And he isn’t overtly codependent or anything, but he fucking misses his boyfriend. Though he was finally able to finish working on that one downer of a song with the boys earlier that morning so that’s a plus, but it’s not the same without Liam. 

He has friends, family, has their dogs to keep him company of course, but no one quite fills a room like Liam does. No one makes him laugh as hard, or cuddles him when he needs it, or helps give him suggestions when he’s thinking of gifting ideas. He also misses Liam venting to him on his stressful days, burying his head in Zayn’s shoulder when he wants affection or even just holding hands, fingers locked, simply because they can, and it’s not something they have to hide. Just… happy to be together. 

Zayn waits a few more minutes before he speaks again, the camera still on Liam’s rumpled hotel bed, a dark skyline in the background and Zayn can’t help but to wish they were sharing that same view now. 

“Liam?”

It’s quiet for a few moments longer before he hears shuffling again. And when he finally spots Liam on the screen he ends the phone call. Covers his face with a pillow as he laughs so hard he nearly falls off the bed and wonders how he’s reached this point in his life. 

He only puts the pillow down a few moments later when Skype bings at him. Dressed in nothing but bright red underwear and braces, and a fake white beard hanging from his face, Liam glares when he answers again.

“I was trying to be sexy!”

Zayn starts laughing again and Liam flips him off as he yanks the beard off, but he’s smiling, eyes bright and Zayn quickly realizes Liam had really only wanted to make Zayn laugh. And he suddenly missed him even more, misses him so much it _hurts_.

“You make a very sexy Santa, Liam. I’m very sorry for laughing.” He says, trying to sound as sincere as possible, and Liam smiles so big Zayn feels like his heart might explode right outside of his chest. His fingers curl into the edges of his laptop and he wishes it were Liam he were digging his nails into instead, wishes that it was him he was pulling closer and not the hard plastic in his lap.

“Does this mean you’ll dress up as Mrs. Clause then?”

Zayn hangs up again.

Only to call him right back. 

 


	18. December 18th

**Star**

“Liam.”

Liam shuffles in, hands wet from loading up the dishes and he brightens when he sees Zayn, “Hey, babe! How was your mum?”

He presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Also, did you grab the cheese-”

“Liam.” Zayn interrupts him this time, grabs his chin and forces him to look where he’s looking. All Liam sees is the Christmas tree, lights bright and twinkling, ornaments decorated perfectly, but then Zayn yanks his head up and Liam finally sees it. 

“What. Is that.” Zayn nearly growls and Liam laughs. 

“Aw, come on! I saw someone do it on tumblr, isn’t it cute?”

“No.”

Liam laughs again as Zayn stares at the highest point on the tree.

“But you’re  _ my  _ star!”

All he gets is a glare in return and spends the rest of the night arguing the merits of having a giant smiling cutout of Zayn looking down on them for the rest of the holidays.


	19. December 19th

**Wrapping Paper**

“Only you can slice your finger open wrapping presents.” Zayn sighs when he finally has the plaster wrapped around Liam’s finger. Neither of them thought it was bad enough to warrant a visit to the hospital, though if the way Liam had whined the entire time Zayn was wrapping it, you’d have thought he’d cut the whole thing off.

“Yeah, but I had nurse Zayn to bandage me up. You would look very sexy in a nurse’s dress by the way. Wear the Veronica wig, except you have to kiss it better. But only this time, the wound is on my co-” He’s cut off when a packet of plasters hits him in the forehead.

“Is this how hospital staff treats their patients?!”

Zayn snorts and gets up, “I’m not dressing up at nurse Veronica.”

Liam follows him, “Will you at least kiss it better?”

He holds up his finger.

“No.”

Zayn sees his bottom lip wobble before he starts to pouting. He sighs. Grabs his hand and presses a quick, gentle, kiss to his finger. Liam beams and spends the rest of the night calling him Nurse Veronica.

  
  



	20. December 20th

**Ice Skating**

“You have got to be the most romantic, cheesiest person on the planet.” Liam says and Zayn snorts. 

“Please, I’m the suavest lad you’ll ever meet.” The serious tone is only broken by the goofy smile Liam loves so much and they both laugh. 

“Yeah, but who else has a boyfriend rent out an entire rink so they can skate alone? There are rose petals on the ice, Zayn.  _ Rose  _ petals.” Zayn’s cheeks pinken slightly and Liam can’t help but to stop teasing him, because he knows they only have an hour alone before both their families come to spend the rest of the evening with them. But the whole thing had still been a surprise, and it was nice having private moments like this.

“Yeah, I didn’t request all that.” Zayn mumbles. Liam glides forward, slips his arms around his waist and kisses him. 

“Still love it all the same though.” Liam says against his mouth, kissing him once more before he tightens his arms and lets them slide slowly over the ice together. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes as they skate together, but Liam isn’t bothered. It’s nice, he thinks, finding Zayn’s mouth once more, and he’s not sure who deepens it, and he shouldn’t be surprised really, they’ve dry humped back stage for all the world to see, so what’s an ice skating rink to stop two lads from getting very handsy with each other, very quickly. 

So quickly they head face first into a wall, Liam’s hand still down the back of Zayn’s pants and they both end up on the ice. Liam is above Zayn, and even though his hand is throbbing, he can’t help but to smirk down at Zayn, eyebrows wiggling, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Kneeballs.” Zayn gasps, face turning white and Liam blinks down at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Your knee is on my  _ balls _ !”

 


	21. December 21st

**Present**

Zayn comes in the room to find Liam shaking a giant, gift wrapped box. Ear pressed to the thing, nose scrunched up as he tries to figure out what’s in the biggest box under the tree, clearly marked with his name in all capital letters in Zayn’s handwriting. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, and Liam jumps up, drops the box on his bare foot and curses. 

“Nothing… nothing! Cleaning! I mean straightening the gifts under here up.” Liam’s cheeks are blotchy and Zayn smirks.

“Can’t lie for shit, babe. It’s okay though, you can open it.” He’d sat it there that morning intentionally. Knew Liam would see the thing, bug Zayn for hints or try to sneak a peek earlier. 

Liam’s eyes goes wide, and his smile is so big Zayn thinks he looks like a little kid. 

“Are you sure?” But he’s already down in front of the tree, box in hand, fingers already poised where the paper is loose. Zayn nods once and plops down on the couch to watch him. 

“I love you sooo much, Zayn. Have I told you that? Soooo much, you are the… wait. ...Zayn?”

Zayn covers his mouth, bites down on his knuckles so he doesn’t laugh, “Hmm?”

“Why is the box empty?”

“Look closer babe.”

He watches Liam shake the box, grinning once more and Zayn can’t stop the laugh from escaping when he sees the smile fall almost comically fast as a single piece of paper flutters out. 

“What… ‘Liam, I couldn’t afford a gift for you this year, so I got you this box,’” Liam blinks down at the paper. 

It’s quiet for a few moments, and then, “What do you mean you can’t afford a gift this year? You’re a fucking  _ millionaire _ , Zayn!”

Zayn laughs so hard Liam threatens to hit him with the empty box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, picture for reference on the inspiration for the empty box.   
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7c1d76921b641a3bdc09858238cf6003/tumblr_oq6nkdUGCR1vqc713o1_500.jpg


	22. December 22nd

**Christmas Scarf**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend for pretending to be Liam because I was too lazy/lacked the patience to find an iText generator.


	23. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, that rating comes into play this chapter.

**Cookies & Milk**

“Let’s roll you over.”

Liam instantly sees that familiar glazed look in Zayn’s eyes at his words and he can already feel Zayn becoming putty, feel his limbs sag as Liam gently rolls him over and his head burrows into the blankets. He kisses between his shoulder blades, pulls his hips up and closer, readjusts himself and Zayn fucking melts before he’s even all the way inside of him again. And Liam doesn’t know what it is about this particular position that does it for him, but Zayn melts for him,  like Liam has just shattered Zayn’s entire universe with just a touch and can only lay there and take it as it knits itself back together.

He doesn’t understand it, only feels like that when Zayn has him pressed to the bed, lips around his cock, eyes bright and defiant as he dares him to move, palm pushing down against his chest, and that’s what gets him, every fucking time, but he loves this though, loves the way he can undo Zayn so easily. Loves the way his fist balls into the blankets, fingers gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles are white, and his head is bowed, eyes slammed shut, little gasps coming from his lips- no, it’s his name, Liam, and his voice breaks before he can finish getting the word out and its like he can’t do much more than just take the pleasure Liam is giving him, get lost in it. 

And Liam’s more than happy to anchor them both, fingers tight on his slim hips, digging into flesh and bone as he holds him steady and snaps his hips into him over and over, lewd sounds forming from the lube and his own precum, Zayn’s cries sharpening in pitch and he knows he’s close. Gasps quietly, arms stiffening, ass pushing back against him and Liam knows what he wants instantly. His nails dig into his hips as he yanks him even closer, starts fucking him so hard Zayn scoots further up the bed and he fucking  _ whines.  _

And the sound goes straight to his cock, and he knows Zayn’s hips will be bruised tomorrow, knows Zayn won’t care and he reaches forward, grabbing him in his hand, and it’s a little clumsy, trying to keep his rhythm and stroke Zayn but he doesn’t care, body shuddering as he comes, clenching around Liam so hard that Liam is helpless, eyes snapping closed as he feels Zayn’s cum coating his hands, his own filling Zayn, and he can only mutter nonsense into Zayn’s back as pleasure slams into him, so white hot and fast it’s almost  _ painful  _ and he wonders if that’s how Zayn feels, unable to move from the sheer force of it, like a shroud has been put over all of his senses except for the way Zayn feels so tight around him. 

And when he’s finally done, and Zayn has finally quieted it’s like all his strength suddenly disappears, and it’s almost painful as he pulls out, and he's covered in cum and lube, and it’s dripping down the backs of Zayn's thighs from where he’s sprawled on his stomach but Liam knows he likes it that way. They’ll have to wash the sheets, and Zayn will be absolutely filthy but neither of them cares, like the feeling of sticky sweat and body heat between them. Liam can only drape himself across Zayn’s back, heart still thundering in his chest and he just lays there and pants, lets himself get lost in the moment, eyes closed, lips letting out soft little puffs against the back of Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn is finally quiet, though he does shift a bit, and Liam picks his weight back up, lets him twist his hips free when he realizes he’s probably a little sensitive, needs to not have Liam squishing his dick down into the bed with his weight even though he’d been totally content that way a few moments earlier. 

Liam chuckles lightly as he falls beside him, kisses his forehead when Zayn turns his head to face him, and his eyes still have that slightly far off look to them but he responds to Liam’s kiss, pressing his lips back slowly, almost hesitant before he lays his head on the mattress with a happy little sigh. Liam just watches him, eyes half lidded, hand stroking down his back, smirking when Zayn lets out a sharp little noise from the back of his throat when Liam’s fingers briefly slide over his ass, like Liam had flicked a switch, but he quickly moves his hand back up to cup his face and Zayn quiets again, leans into his hand.

“Love you.” He whispers. Zayn doesn’t respond, but he does press a tiny kiss inside Liam’s palm, wiggles a little closer and Liam wraps his arms around him, content to lay there for a while longer even though they both need a shower. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t leave milk and cookies out this year,” Liam whispers, “Not after what just happened.”

Zayn finally opens his eyes then, long lashes sweeping up slowly and Liam resists the urge to run his fingers over the damn things. His lips tilt into a tiny little smile, and Liam sees a familiar glint lighting up the brown, “If Santa saw all that, he should be leaving us milk and cookies.”

Liam laughs, quiets when he hears Zayn saying something, voice catching on his words in a bit of a rasp, “Love you so fucking much, Li.”

They both fall asleep after that, smiling, heads bent towards each other and bodies intertwined.

 


	24. December 24th

**Eggnog**

Zayn wakes up to his phone ringing. He briefly panics, heart pounding, eyes shooting open as he scrabbles for it, knocking a cup off the nightstand in his haste to get the damn thing. 

Most everyone knows not to call him certain hours, knows how grumpy he gets about his sleep. Know especially not to call on his downtime with Liam. So everyone in his contacts is on strict, emergency calls only after 1am. 

He sees LOUIS in all caps, the little poop emoji on either side and he immediately answers, thinking of one his sisters or maybe Ernest or Harry, dread filling his stomach. Liam is muttering something incoherent beside him at the sudden movement and Zayn’s whispered, “Louis? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“IT’S MAH FUCKIN’ BIRTHDAY-”

Zayn hangs up before he can finish. 

Liam chuckles, lips finding his neck as he tugs him back close, “Must have been some damn good eggnog...” 

 


	25. December 25th

**Christmas**

Zayn had insisted they be home alone when he opened his gift. And Liam had smirked, fully prepared for it to be something naughty to make up for the empty box fiasco a few days ago.

But when they finally get settled on the couch, and the floor is littered with wrapping paper from the obnoxiously large gift Liam had gotten him, all that’s left is the tiny wrapped gift in Liam’s hands that he’s been itching to open since Zayn had tossed it in his lap. By Zayn had made him wait, even though they normally opened their gifts for each other at the same time. 

And when Liam is just about to pout, Zayn nods and Liam rips the paper off so fast it goes flying above them, and he expects Zayn to smile, to laugh at his antics, but his eyes are pinned to Liam’s lap, and he can see his throat bob as he swallows, and he looks slightly worried. 

“Aw, babe. I’ll love it, I promise.” He bends forward, catches Zayn’s lips with his own in a quick kiss.  
  
“It’s not that, it’s just-“ Zayn cuts himself off, runs his hands through his hair, “Just open it Li.”  
  
“And like... I know I’m supposed to get you the gift, but really this is more like you getting me a gift by saying yes? And I know it should be more romantic but there’s nothing more I love than the nights where we stay in, locked together, building memories in our own little world, and fuck I had entire speech planned and I’ve just fucked it up...” Zayn swallows, knows he’s rambling and takes a breath to calm himself.  
  
Liam opens the box, sees the glint of two matching rings and immediately starts crying. Falls right to the floor where he realizes Zayn is bent on one knee and takes them both down.  
  
It takes Zayn five minutes to calm Liam down so he can give him the speech he’d been practicing for weeks now, but one look at Liam and suddenly they’re both crying. And Liam is kissing him, over and over, and can’t tell if the taste of tears on his tongue is Zayn’s or his own.  
  
Liam says yes right there, both of them in a heap of wrapping paper on the floor, faces blotchy, and Liam thinks they might have knocked over their drinks and looking a right mess but neither of them cares.  
  
They end Christmas with two silver bands on their fingers, lips and bodies pressed tightly together, and it’s absolutely the best Christmas either of them have ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For verseziam. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. <3 <3


End file.
